Hiro Shimono
Hiro Shimono '''is a Japanese seiyu in 7th Dragon 2020. Information Japanese Name: 下野 紘 Birthdate: April 21, 1980 Age: 37 Height: 5'6 Blood Type: B First Appearance: 7th Dragon 2020 7th Dragon Roles 7th Dragon 2020: Unit 13 7th Dragon 2020-II: Unit 13 Non 7th Dragon Roles '''Anime: 30-sai no Hoken Taiiku (TV) as Hayao Imagawa ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (TV) as Jean Otus Ace of Diamond (TV) as Norifumi Kawakami Ace of Diamond: Second Season (TV) as Norifumi Kawakami Actually, I Am… (TV) as Shimada Ameiro Cocoa Series Ame-con!! (TV) as Aoi Tokura Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de (TV) as Tezhilov Appleseed XIII (TV) as Yoshitsune Appleseed XIII: Tartaros & Ouranos (movie) as Yoshitsune Aria - The Natural (TV) as Band member B (ep 23) Asura Cryin' (TV) as Takuma Higuchi Asura Cryin' 2 (TV) as Takuma Higuchi Attack on Titan (TV) as Conny Springer Attack on Titan (TV 2/2017) as Conny Springer Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV) as Conny Springer Baby Steps (TV) as Yukichi Fukasawa Baby Steps (TV 2) as Yukichi Fukazawa Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) as Akihisa Yoshii Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts 2 (TV) as Akihisa Yoshii Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts OVA as Akihisa Yoshii Basquash! (TV) as Dan JD Battle Spirits Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero (TV) as Miroku Battle Spirits: Heroes (TV) as Masaki Igarashi (ep 27) Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan (TV) as Belga Ben-To (TV) as Yō Satō Berserk (TV 2016) as Isidro Berserk (TV 2017) as Isidro Big Windup! (TV) as Yuuichirou Tajima Big Windup! Season 2 (TV) as Yuuichirou Tajima Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (TV) as Shibito Case Closed (TV) as Yuuto Kariya (ep 784) Cencoroll (movie) as Tetsu Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) as Yoritsuna Utsunomiya Cluster Edge (OAV) as Fluorite, Agate Cluster Edge (TV) as Agate Fluorite Corpse Party Missing Footage (OAV) as Satoshi Mochida Corpse Party: Tortured Souls (OAV) as Satoshi Mochida Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman (OAV) as Atun; Cyborg 0018/Seth D.C.III ~Da Capo III~ (TV) as Kōsuke Edogawa D.Gray-man (TV) as Shifu Daa! Daa! Daa! (TV) as Santa Kurosu Danbōru Senki W (TV) as Hiro Ōzora DAYS (TV) as Jiro Haibara (The) Devil is a Part-Timer! (TV) as Hanzō Urushihara/Demon General Lucifer DIVE!! (TV) as Chikuwa; Takada Donten ni Warau Gaiden: Ketsubetsu, Yamainu no Chikai (movie) as Rakuchō Takeda Dragon Collection (TV) as Chiffon Dragon Crisis! (TV) as Ryūji Kisaragi Durarara!!×2 Ketsu (TV) as Aoba Kuronuma Durarara!!×2 Shō (TV) as Aoba Kuronuma Durarara!!×2 Ten (TV) as Aoba Kuronuma ef: a tale of melodies (TV) as Hiro Hirono ef: a tale of memories (TV) as Hiro Hirono Etotama (TV) as Takeru Tendo Fairy Tail (TV) as Sho Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (TV) as Auraa Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu! (TV) as Auler Futari wa Milky Holmes (TV) as Rat (ep 11) Gakumon! ~Ōkami Shōjo wa Kujikenai~ (ONA) as Juzu Gegege no Kitarō (TV 5/2007) as Kai Gekijōban Tantei Opera Milky Holmes: Gyakushū no Milky Holmes (movie) as Rat/Jiro Nezu Ghost Hunt (TV) as Sakauchi (ep 14) Gintama (TV) as Yuuji (The) Girl Who Leapt Through Space (TV) as Julio Surre GJ Club (TV) as Kyōya Shinomiya Gon (TV) as Yan Good Luck Girl! (TV) as Momoo Inugami GraP & RodeO (TV 2) as Shikkoku no Yami Black Hatenkō Yūgi (TV) as Kiara (ep 10) Hell Girl (TV) as Yuuji (ep 15) Hidamari Sketch × Honeycomb (TV) as Romeo (ep 8) Holy Knight (OAV) as Shinta Mizumura Hori-san to Miyamura-kun (OAV) as Shū Iura Inazuma Eleven (TV) as Esteban Carlos; Fidio Aldena; Kei Fujimaru; Kito Ryand; Shin'ichi Handa; Shōji Ikui; Sou Karisawa ; Tomo Atena Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Hiro Oozora Inazuma Eleven: Saikyō Gundan Ogre Shūrai (movie) as Fidio Aldena; Handa Shin'ichi Joker Game (TV) as Miyoshi Junji Ito "Collection" (TV) as Oshikiri Junjō Romantica 3 (TV) as Mizuki Shiiba K: Missing Kings (movie) as Kotosaka K: Return of Kings (TV) as Kotosaka Kaleido Star (TV) as Ken Robbins Kaleido Star: Good dayo! Goood!! (OAV) as Ken Robbins Kaleido Star: Legend of Phoenix - Layla Hamilton Story (OAV) as Ken Robbins Kaleido Star: New Wings Extra Stage (OAV) as Ken Robbins Kamisama Kiss 2 (TV 2) as Yatori Kamiwaza Wanda (TV) as Masato Kurosaki Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens (TV) as Jin Mikuriya Karneval (TV) as Nai (The) Knight in the Area (TV) as Reo Kurebayashi Kuroko's Basketball (TV) as Yuusuke Tanimura Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Rakuchō Takeda Log Horizon (TV) as Sōjirō Log Horizon (TV 2) as Sōjirō Magimoji Rurumo (TV) as Nishino Megane na Kanojo (OAV) as Tatsuya Takatsuka (ep 4) (The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) as Elan Vital's Voice (ep 1) Memories Off 3.5 (OAV) ("Omoide" V.1,2); Shōgo Kaga (vol. 1-2) Mitsudomoe (TV) as Gachi Red; Satoshi Yabe Mitsudomoe Zōryōchū! (TV) as Gachi Red (eps 1-2); Satoshi Yabe Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OAV) as Takuya Irei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) as Takuya Irei Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time (OAV) as Takashi My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Dabi (eps 37-38) Myriad Colors Phantom World (TV) as Haruhiko Ichijo Mysterious Joker (TV) as Spade Mysterious Joker (TV 2) as Spade Mysterious Joker Season 3 (TV) as Spade Mysterious Joker Season 4 (TV) as Spade Nagasarete Airantou (TV) as Ikuto Touhouin Nekota no Koto ga Ki ni Natte Shikatanai. (special) as Nekota Nintama Rantaro (TV) Nobunaga The Fool (TV) as Marcus Iunius Brutus Noragami (OAV) as Shimeji Noramimi (TV) as Shigeru (ep 11) Norn9 (TV) as Senri Ichinose Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) as Kurōmaru (The) Pilot's Love Song (TV) as Noriaki Katsuwabara Pokémon Generations (ONA) as Baku (ep 12) Pokémon XY & Z (TV) as Jimmy (ep 114) Polar Bear's Café (TV) as Masaki (4 episodes) Prince of Stride: Alternative (TV) as Ayumu Kadowaki RahXephon (TV) as Ayato Kamina (Debut Role) RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio (movie) as Ayato Kamina Rainy Cocoa (TV) as Aoi Tokura Rainy Cocoa, Welcome to Rainy Color (TV) as Aoi Tokura Restaurant to Another World (TV) as Sirius Alfade (eps 3, 6) Ring ni Kakero 1: Sekai Taikai-hen (TV) as Orpheus (ep 5) Rozen Maiden (TV) as Male student (ep 11) RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Jaune Arc S.A (TV) as Tadashi Karino Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV) as Alone/Hades Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OAV 2) as Alone/Hades Sakura Quest (TV) as Yamada Samurai Champloo (TV) as Member (ep 18) Scar-red Rider XechS (TV) as Hiro Kurama Senyū. (TV) as Alba Senyū. Dai 2 Ki (TV) as Alba Servamp (TV) as Misono Arisuin Sex Pistols (OAV) as Norio En'ya Sgt. Frog (TV) as Mangaka's egg (ep 3); Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekitō no Shō (movie) as Kenshiro (young) Shingeki no Kyojin Zenpen: Guren no Yumiya (movie) as Conny Springer Sket Dance (TV) as Sasuke Tsubaki (38 episodes) Sketchbook ~full color'S~ (TV) as Daichi Negishi; Kuro So I Can't Play H (TV) as Ryōsuke Kaga Solty Rei (TV) as Yuto K Steel Soul Eater (TV) as Hero; Masamune (young) Tada-kun wa Koi o Shinai (TV) as Gentarō Yamashita Tamako Love Story (movie) as Mecha Mochimazzi Tamako Market (TV) as Metcha Mochimazzui (prince) Tantei Opera Milky Holmes (TV) as Rat Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku (TV) as Rat Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Summer Special as Rat/Jirō Nezu Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (OAV) as Kenshi Masaki Tokko (TV) as Hiroki Rokujo Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Naki Tokyo Majin (TV) as Tatsuma Hiyuu Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpucho: Tou 2nd Act (TV) as Tatsuma Hiyuu Tokyo Ravens (TV) as Tenma Momoe Tonari no Seki-kun (TV) as Toshinari Seki (The) Troubled Life of Miss Kotoura (TV) as Daichi Muroto Tsubasa to Hotaru (special) as Hachiya-senpai Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Subaru Tsuredure Children (TV) as Takao Yamane Twin Star Exorcists (TV) as Tenma Unomiya Unbreakable Machine-Doll (TV) as Raishin Akabane Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 1000% (TV) as Shō Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 2000% (TV) as Shō Kurusu Utano☆Princesama Legend Star (TV) as Shō Kurusu Utano☆Princesama Revolutions (TV) as Shō Kurusu Uta∽Kata (TV) as Nozomu (eps 5, 9) Wake Up, Girls! (TV) as Kuniyoshi Ōta Wake Up, Girls! New Chapter (TV) as Kuniyoshi Ōta We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) as Takashi Haneda Wolf Girl & Black Prince (TV) as Movie Actor (ep 10) (The) World God Only Knows (TV) as Keima Katsuragi (The) World God Only Knows Season Two (TV) as Keima Katsuragi (The) World God Only Knows: Four Girls and an Idol (OAV) as Keima Katsuragi (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) as Keima Katsuragi (The) World God Only Knows: Magical Star Kanon 100% (OAV 3) as Keima Katsuragi (The) World God Only Knows: Tenri Arc (OAV) as Keima Katsuragi WWW.WAGNARIA!! (TV) as Takuya Kōno xxxHOLiC (TV) as Man (ep 9); Passerby (ep 1) Yakiniku-ten Sengoku (ONA) as Hare Motomi Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Jeno (ep 24) Yosuga no Sora - In solitude where we are least alone (TV) as Haruka Kasugano Yowamushi Pedal Glory Line (TV) as Issa Kaburagi Yowamushi Pedal New Generation (TV) as Issa Kaburagi Yowamushi Pedal Re:Generation (movie) as Issa Kaburagi Yume Ōkoku to Nemureru 100-Nin no Ōji-sama Short Stories (ONA) as Fluyus Z/X Ignition (TV) as Asuka Tennōji Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo Amazing Twins (OAV) as Kazuki Video Games: Aquakids – Rei Aria The Natural: Tooi Yume no Mirage – Protagonist Atelier Lilie: Salburg's Alchemist 3 – Theo Mohnmeier Beast master & Prince – Lucia Black Wolves Saga: Bloody Nightmare – Richie Black Wolves Saga: Last Hope – Richie Corpse Party as Satoshi Mochida Corpse Party: Book of Shadows as Satoshi Mochida Corpse Party: Blood Drive as Satoshi Mochida Corpse Party - The Anthology - Sachiko's Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U as Satoshi Mochida Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT NEUES as Satoshi Mochida Chaos Rings – Zhamo Cherry Blossom – Satsuki Ouse D→A: White – Tōya Shinjō Dai Gyakuten Saiban – Ryunosuke Naruhodo Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony – Kokichi Oma Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories – Taro, Prism Red Disgaea 3 – Almaz fon Almadine Adamant Eternal Sonata – Allegretto Eureka Seven: TR1: New Wave – Sumner Sturgeon Final Fantasy XIII – Orphan Gloria Union – Ishut, Ashley God Eater Resonant Ops – Male Protagonist Hyakka Hyakurō: Sengoku Ninpōchō – Kuroyuki I-Chu – Eva Armstrong Ikemen Revolution: Alice and Love Magic – Ray Blackwell Issho ni Gohan – Yosuke Toriyama Moujuutsukai to Oujisama – Lucia New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shingakki - Kokichi Oma22 NORN9 – Ichinose Senri Phantasy Star Online 2 – Afin, Ohza Phantom Brave – Ash Project X Zone – Zephyr Project X Zone 2 - Zephyr RahXephon: Sōkyū Gensōkyoku – Ayato Kamina Resonance of Fate – Zephyr Rune Factory 4 – Kiel (Japanese ver.) Seishun Hajimemashita! – Kaoru Kasugame Shadow Hearts 2 – Kurando Inugami Shikigami no Shiro: Nanayozuki Gensōkyoku – Rei Kanan Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse – Protagonist Shinobi, Koi Utsutsu - Garaiya Shōjo Yoshitsuneden – Benkei Musashibō Soul Worker: Your Destiny Awaits – Erwin Arclight Star Ocean 5: Integrity and Faithlessness – Ted Super Robot Wars MX – Ayato Kamina Super Heroine Chronicle – Claude23 Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Emil Castagnier Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 – Emil Castagnier Tartaros – Soma Teikoku Sensenki, Shu Hishin The Last Story, Yuris Uta no Prince-sama – Syo Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama Repeat, Syo Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama Sweet Serenade, Syo Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama Amazing Aria, Syo Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama All Star, Syo Kurusu Uta no Prince-sama All Star After Secret, Syo Kurusu Valkryie Connect, Trickster God Loki Wild Arms 5, Dean Stark Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Rex Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure, Zack Drama CDs: -8 (Minus Eight) – Tonami Otohiko Ai no Fukasa wa Hizakurai – Subaru Sakashita Alice=Alice – King Alice's Adventures in Wonderland – The Hatter Beauty Pop – Kei Minami Bokura no Unsei: Seifuku to Anata – Sugiura Brother Shuffle! – as Mafuyu Sakurai Chrome Shelled Regios – Layfon Wolfstein Alseif Corpse Party – Satoshi Mochida Egoist Prince – Rolf's help boy Eien no Shichigatsu – Ryuusuke Saitou Heart Supplement Series – (Sunday) Hinata Hibi Chouchou – Ryōsuke Takaya Honoka na Koi no Danpen o – Toranosuke Honto Yajuu – Yamase Junk!Boys – Ayame Suhara Karneval – Nai Kotoba Nante Iranai Series 1: Kotoba Nante Iranai – Takumi Sahara Kotoba Nante Iranai Series 2: Iki mo Dekinai kurai – Takumi Sahara Kindan Vampire 2 – Mateus von Weiseheldenburg Kyoudai no Jijou Series 1: Kyoudai no Jijou – Juri Mizuhashi Kyoudai no Jijou Series 2: Koibito bo Jijou – Juri Mizuhashi Love Neko – Mimio Maid-sama – Shouichiro Yukimura Norn9 – Senri Oz to Himitsu no Ai – The third key: Keisa Saint Seiya Episode.G – Leo Aiolia Shimekiri no Sono Mae ni!? – Tomohisa Tsutsugi Shinsengumi Mokuhiroku Wasurenagusa Vol.4 – Toudou Heisuke Soubou Sangokushi – Riku Son (Lu Xun) Storm Lover 2nd – Isuzu Kazuhisa Teikoku Sensenki – Shu Hishin Toriai Kyoudai – Gyoto Ashikawa Tsuki ni Ookami – Tsukishiro Ubu Kare – Taiki Waga Mama dakedo Itoshikute – Shūji Adachi Yatamomo – Momo Yosei Gakuen Feararuka - Futago no Sylph ni Goyojin- – Tooru Gallery Category:Voice Actors